Romance
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Con el fin de conseguir que Mai acepte una simple e inocente invitación a bailar, Trunks y Goten, espiarán a las parejas que conocen para saber un poco más acerca de eso llamado "romance"


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

One Shot de regalo para Sophy.

* * *

 **Romance**

* * *

—¿A que vamos a jugar primero, Trunks? —Goten corrió por el cuarto en la búsqueda de algún juguete que llamara su atención.

Estar en el cuarto de su amigo era como visitar una juguetería. Siempre tenía cosas nuevas y maravillosas que anunciaban en televisión y él nunca podía tener, pero Trunks era tan bueno que siempre le prestaba y regalaba.

—No sé, Goten. Lo que tu quieras —respondió sentado en su cama, evidentemente decaído, tanto, que el despistado de Goten lo notó.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Cuando tengo hambre pongo tu cara, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer antes de jugar?

—No, Goten. Tampoco tengo hambre.

El niño se acercó a Trunks para tocar su frente. Era lo que hacía Milk con él cuando estaba enfermo. No entendía para qué servía, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación. Goten lo siguió.

Desde donde estaban, divisaron en el jardín trasero a Pilaf, Shu y Mai. Los tres dormían siesta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol luego del almuerzo.

—¿Están viviendo aquí?

—No tenían dónde ir,así que los invité.

—¿Vamos a invitarlos a jugar?

—No todo se trata de jugar, Goten. —Estaba molesto. Había intentado por todos los medios que Mai le prestara atención, pero había fallado miserablemente.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Mañana mi mamá y abuela harán una fiesta, y quiero invitar a Mai para aque baile conmigo.

—¿Bailar? Eso es aburrido.

—Pero yo quiero invitarla a bailar, y no sé cómo.

—Tienes cara de bobo… Estás como Gohan antes de ser novio de Videl.

—¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que tengo que hacer! —dijo feliz. Goten le había dado una buena idea.

—¿Ah? —Goten no entendió absolutamente nada. Volvió a mirar al trío durmiente, y antes de procesar la información, Trunks lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo de vuelta a su cuarto.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Goten.

—No te entiendo, Trunks.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero que Mai baile conmigo, y no sé pedírselo. Escuché a la abuela decir que los hombres románticos siempre conquistan a las mujeres, pero no sé como ser romántico.

—Yo tampoco sé.

—¡Pero Gohan y Videl, sí!

—Gohan y Videl se dan besos, ¿quieres eso? —preguntó con cara de asco.

—Necesito conquistar a Mai, y no sé que hacer. Tú tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que decirme lo que sabes de tu hermano y Videl cuando fueron novios —dijo avergonzado, evitando responder la pregunta.

—Iban al cine a ver películas de acción. Una vez me llevaron y me dormí, era muy aburrido. El actor no sabía pelear, y cuando golpeó al malo…

—Goten, eso no me sirve. Necesito saber qué cosa romántica puedo hacer para que se fije en mi.

El niño frunció el ceño, esforzándose lo máximo para pensar en un consejo para su amigo. Él no estaba interesado en esas cosas aburridas, pero Trunks se veía tan mal que decidió ayudarlo.

—¿Y si vamos a ver a Gohan y Videl? Cuando eran novios se besaban a escondidas, pero yo los miraba.

—¿Y qué hacías espiándolos?

—Quería saber qué hacían, porque no querían llevarme cuando entrenaban, por eso los seguía, pero nunca entrenaban y hacían eso todo el tiempo… ¡Asco!

—Entonces vamos a espiarlos. Quiero saber qué hacer para que Mai me acepte.

Volaron a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Gohan y Videl. No fue problema entrar por una ventana para no ser atrapados. Disminuyeron su ki y caminaron por la gran casa hasta que escucharon voces. Trunks imitó a su amigo cuando lo vio arrodillarse y gatear dentro de la sala, donde Gohan, Videl y la pequeña Pan compartían. Se detuvieron detrás de un gran sofá y observaron.

—¿Cuanto tenemos que estar aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No sé. Cuando eran novios siempre se besaban, ahora no sé.

Videl le daba de comer a Pan, mientras Gohan leía un libro. En la mesa había cosas deliciosas a la espera de que la pequeña se durmiera para poder tomar té con calma.

—Espero que esto sirva de algo.

Pocos minutos después, Pan dormía en su coche, mientras Gohan y Videl por fin podían compartir un momento de pareja.

—¿Cuando tienes la reunión? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que le servía té a Gohan, y luego a su taza.

—En un par de días, por eso tengo que terminar esto pronto. —Sin mirar la mesa, y concentrado en su libro, tomó un pastel de naranja.

—Tranquilo. Siempre te pones nervioso con estas cosas, pero siempre te va muy bien. Pan y yo estamos muy orgullosas de ti. —Tomó su mano libre y la apretó.

—Muchas gracias. Esto lo hago por las dos. —Dejó de mirar el libro unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ahora deja eso unos minutos y tomemos té. No sé cuanto tiempo libre nos de Pan antes que despierte.

—Claro —exclamó.

Detrás del sofá, y aburrido a morir, Trunks miró a Goten para reclamarle.

—¿Cuando comienzan los besos o algo romántico? Solo están ahí hablando y tomando té.

—No sé, antes lo hacían todo el tiempo. Tal vez hay que esperar un poco más.

El niño observó un gran reloj de pie entre dos libreros, antes de responder.

—Está bien, Goten, unos minutos más. —Apoyó la espalda en el sofá y bostezó. Pronto, el constante sonido del reloj, alguna cucharita revolviendo el azúcar en el té, y la poca iluminación del lugar lo hicieron cerrar los ojos.

Goten cayó en la misma situación y no tardó en dormirse.

Trunks sintió un golpe en su cara que lo hizo despertar. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que había pasado casi cuarenta minutos y la pareja continuaba exactamente igual. La responsable del despertar de Trunks, gateó y se sentó a su lado, le sonrió y estiró los brazos.

—No, Pan, ahora no quiero jugar —susurró Trunks.

—Pan, no puedes hacer ruidos, ¿está bien? —Goten, quien también despertó por la llegada de la pequeñita le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no abriera la boca.

—Goten, ¿que es lo que pasa con tu hermano? Antes no era así.

—Lo sé, pero me dijo que eran sus responsabilidades de adulto. Yo no quiero crecer, es muy aburrido.

Trunks tomó a Pan y la guió de vuelta a sus padres, que no se habían dado cuenta de su fuga.

—Ya vámonos de aquí.

—Sí.

Los niños gatearon para salir por donde mismo habían entrado. Solo en ese momento, Gohan y Videl notaron a su niña en el suelo cuando ésta gritó feliz y se despidió con una mano.

* * *

—Esto no sirvió para nada, Goten.

—¿Y si invitas a Mai a tomar té? Gohan se veía feliz con eso.

Los niños volaban a toda velocidad hacia su próximo destino.

—No voy hacer eso, es muy aburrido.

—A mi me gustan las galletas que tiene Videl para tomar té.

—Espero que tus papás sean más románticos cuando se encuentren solos.

Al llegar a la siguiente casa, repitieron la estrategia: entraron gateando, se aseguraron de no ser vistos y se ocultaron detrás de un sillón para observar como se desenvolvía la pareja a solas, pero al igual que con la anterior, Trunks terminó decepcionado.

—Maldición, Goten. Tus papás tampoco hacen nada. En casi una hora tu mamá solo ha cocinado y tu papá se come lo que hace tu mamá.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Siempre hacen eso.

—Pero con eso no conquistaré a Mai.

—Tal vez tienes que invitarla a comer. ¿Eso no hacen tus papás, no? Todos comen. Me gustaría tener una novia para comer todo el día.

—¿Cuando vas a crecer? —Molesto, gateó hasta la puerta de salida.

Goten lo siguió apresurado.

—¡Diviértanse, niños!

—¿Con quién hablas, Goku? —preguntó la mujer mientras revolvía los ingredientes en la olla para que los sabores se mezclaran.

—Goten y Trunks. Están jugando por la casa.

—¿Estás seguro? Goten fue hoy a la casa de Trunks a pasar el fin de semana.

—No sabía —dijo inocente, tratando de recordar si Milk lo había mencionado.

* * *

En cuanto salieron de la casa volaron hacia el siguiente punto.

—No puedo creer que tus papás solo hacen eso cuando están solos.

—Cuando revivieron a mi papá después de la pelea con Majin Boo, comió varios días y noches, incluso se llevó comida para el cuarto, pese a que mi mamá no le gusta que comamos en la cama.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, yo también quería ir a comer con ellos a la pieza, pero no me dejaron.

—Tus papás sí que son raros.

—¿Raros?

Aumentaron la velocidad para llegar pronto a la casa de Trunks.

En cuanto aterrizaron, fueron al patio del abuelo. Por la hora debería estar con la abuela, paseando por el lugar y compartiendo con sus animales. Fue simple seguirlos, escondidos entre las plantas y animales que abundaban.

Los abuelos de Trunks iban tomados de la mano, conversando.

—Verás, querido. Hoy estuve en el centro comercial, y ya compré todo para la fiesta de mañana. Habrá muchas cosas deliciosas para todos, y también el pastel de coco que tanto te gusta.

—Ya no puedo esperar hasta que sea mañana.

—Lo comenzaré esta noche, así tendrás un trozo mañana temprano.

Ocultos detrás del grueso cuerpo de un dinosaurio inofensivo, los niños se observaron en silencio. ¿Es que todo giraba en torno a la comida? Si eso era cierto, estaba perdido con Mai porque no sabía cocinar y ya habían comido tantas veces juntos que no había novedad en eso. Trunks no entendía cómo todas las parejas llevaban tanto tiempo juntos sin aburrirse.

Vieron al hombre acercarse a una roca y tomar una gran tarántula con su mano.

—¡Cuanto ha crecido esta niña! —exclamó contento.

—Está cada día más linda. —Se acercó a su marido para apreciar al arácnido más de cerca.

Goten observó atento a la pareja. Eso era algo nuevo, tal vez podría servirle.

—¿Y qué tal eso, Trunks? ¿Si le regalas a Mai una taran...? —Miró hacia su lado, pero Trunks había desaparecido.

Decidido a ayudar a su amigo y para poder jugar pronto, Goten salió de su escondite para saludar a los abuelos de Trunks.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo lejos del jardín de su abuelo, el chico se calmó y caminó más lento. No toleraba las arañas, y mucho menos esas grandes que a sus abuelos tanto les gustaba. Definitivamente la idea de espiar a las parejas no había servido de nada. Derrotado, caminó donde Mai, Pilaf y Shu acostumbraban estar. Los observó sentados a la mesa, con un gran papel que parecía ser un plano de una casa, los tres conversaban muy concentrados, pero en cuanto lo vieron llegar, guardaron todas las cosas y fingieron estar hablando sobre el clima.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—¡Señorito Trunks! —Pilaf se apresuró en responder—. Solamente nos organizamos para la fiesta de mañana.

—Sí, así es —dijo Shu—. Estamos tan agradecidos de que nos recibiera en su casa, que queremos ayudar a su madre y abuela en los preparativos.

—No tienen que molestarse. Son visitas. —Se acercó a Mai para armarse de valor y hablarle. Esta era su oportunidad de invitarla a la fiesta y pedirle que fuese su compañera de baile.

Pilaf y Shu miraron atentos la escena.

—Es para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por nosotros —agregó Mai, un tanto desconfiada por el acercamiento de Trunks. Para su gusto era demasiado avanzado para su edad, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Mai, yo me preguntaba si… si te gustaría… Estaba pensando que para la fiesta de mañana, tu y yo…

El corazón de Mai se aceleró ¿acaso tenía pensado declararse? Ella a esa edad no andaba pensando en esas cosas.

Pilaf y Shu observaron nerviosos. Definitivamente el joven Trunks era todo un casanova para su corta edad.

Antes que pudiera explicarse mejor, escucharon la voz de Goten. El niño corría hacia ellos, gritando y con las manos juntas, llevando algo.

—¡Mai, mira el regalo que tiene Trunks para ti!

—¡¿Qué haces, Goten?! —No alcanzaba a ver que traía, pero si venía del patio de su abuelo, entonces no era nada bueno.

—¡Es tu regalo para Mai, Trun...! —Tan apurado y distraído corría, que no vio por donde pisaba y terminó tropezando con una piedra. Cayó de cara al suelo, justo a unos pasos de su amigo y sus invitados, y con la velocidad del impacto, el regalo de Trunks terminó sobre la mesa, justo en un brazo de Mai.

El grito de la niña no se hizo esperar, junto con los alaridos de horror de Pilaf y Shu. Trunks, en una enorme batalla interna para superar su miedo, trató de ayudar, pero Mai ya corría por todo el jardín tratando de liberarse de tan feo animal, con Shu y Pilaf detrás de ella.

—¡¿Goten, que hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa hasta acá?!

—¡Quería ayudarte! Se llama Nina, y tu abuelo dice que le gusta hacer amigos. Es muy linda y amistosa.

Trunks no terminó de escuchar la explicación de Goten y fue a la ayuda de Mai que se revolcaba en el pasto para quitarse a Nina del cuerpo, mientras Pilaf y Shu gritaban y corrían en círculos, sacándose arañas imaginarias del cuerpo.

La miniatura de Goku, se acercó a la mesa y tomó a la tarántula que saltó cuando Mai comenzó a gritar. No entendía tanto escándalo por una criatura tan pequeña y hermosa.

* * *

—¡Trunks, abre la puerta! —Goten volvió a llamar al cuarto de Trunks.

Después que se calmaron con lo de la tarántula, Mai los trató de desquiciados, lunáticos y raros. Trunks intentó explicarles, pero fue en vano. La chica y sus compañeros se fueron del lugar muy alterados y asustados. Después de eso Trunks se fue a su cuarto y no quiso hablar con Goten.

—Trunks, por favor. ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Tengo que dormir contigo.

—¡Busca otro cuarto, Goten!

—¡Pero siempre he dormido contigo!

—¡Hoy no, Goten!

—Trunks, lo siento mucho. Pensé que le gustaría Nina.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta de Trunks.

Goten se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. No entendía el enojo de Trunks. Él hubiera estado feliz con un regalo así, pero claramente el resto no. Pensó en algo para que lo perdonara y entonces una idea se cruzó en su cabeza.

Decidido se levantó y fue al cuarto de Vegeta y Bulma. Sabía que no estaban en éste, ya que los había escuchado en el primer piso. Se escondió detrás del sillón, pero lo verían en cuanto entraran. Intentó detrás de las cortinas, pero sus pies podían verse y si levitaba el papá de Trunks podría sentirlo. Justo en el momento que escuchó sus voces, corrió y se metió debajo de la cama, de esa forma podría ver qué hacen para ser románticos y decirle a Trunks. Solo esperaba que fuese rápido, porque ya tenía hambre y sueño.

Lo primero que hizo la pareja al entrar al cuarto fue poner cerrojo a la puerta. Goten vio los pies de la mamá de Trunks caminar hacia la cama, pero algo pasó, que regresó pronto a los del señor Vegeta.

—¿Tan apurado estás?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—Creo que ya se acostaron. No hay problema,

El niño escuchó sonidos de besos y luego más conversación.

—Siempre se meten en problemas. Especialmente cuando el hijo del idiota de Kakarotto está aquí.

—Entonces hazlo rápido, ya quiero que me…

Goten pensó en la ultima palabra que dijo la mamá de Trunks y no la entendió. Nunca la había escuchado, así que la memorizaría para preguntarle a Gohan.

—Qué vulgar eres.

Los pies de ella desaparecieron, y solo pudo ver las botas blancas que se acercaron a la cama. El peso de ambos cuerpos empujó el colchón hacia abajo, dejando a Goten sin mucho espacio para moverse. Los escuchó hablar un poco más, y hubo más palabras por parte de los dos que no entendió.

Mientras tanto, Trunks caminaba buscando a Goten. Había sido demasiado duro con él, que solo quería ayudarlo. Era su mejor amigo, como su hermano menor y no podía tratarlo tan mal. Cuando se acercó a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, escuchó un grito desde el cuarto de sus padres. Se trataba de Goten, pero no podía estar ahí.

—¡Maldito niño! ¡Te mataré!

Definitivamente esa era la voz de su papá.

—Vegeta, ¡no!

Y sin duda, esa era su mamá.

Trunks escuchó otro alarido de Goten antes que la puerta del cuarto de sus padres se abriera y saliera corriendo y gritando, como si tuviera cien tarántulas en su cuerpo y se negaran dejarlo. Su padre, sin camiseta, se asomó al pasillo para aullar más improperios hacia el niño. Optó por huir, ya que el ki de su papá estaba demasiado alterado como para preguntarle qué había pasado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya todo estaba todo listo para la fiesta bailable que Bulma y su madre organizaron. Había mucha gente invitada, y por supuesto, no podían faltar los de siempre.

Las mesas estaban repletas de comida, bebidas y todo lo que quisieran para devorar, beber y divertirse toda la noche. Los mozos iban de un lado a otro atendiendo las visitas, y desde el otro jardín, que había sido arreglado como pista de baile, ya se escuchaba la música.

La noche había caído, y el pobre de Trunks continuaba sentado, observando su comida. Afortunadamente Mai, Pilaf y Shu habían regresado, pero después de lo que pasó con la araña, no había querido acercarse a ella para invitarla a bailar. No soportaría otro rechazo.

—¡Trunks, Trunks! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! —Goten llegó corriendo. Estaba demasiado emocionado y feliz.

—¿Qué pasa, Goten? No quiero jugar.

—¡Tienes que venir conmigo! —Lo tomó de la mano y obligó a correr con él.

Pasaron mesas, gente, saltaron carros con comida, y casi botaron a algunos meseros, pero Goten lo había traído a tiempo para presenciar la última pareja que les faltaba.

—Esto es estúpido, no va a resultar, yo quiero…

—Silencio. —dijo en voz baja y procuró esconderse detrás del árbol.

Ya que estaba ahí, Trunks le hizo caso.

Era la mesa que le correspondía al Maestro Roshi y todos los de Kame House, pero solo quedaban dos personas, que conversaban a gusto, se miraban a los ojos y se tomaban de la mano. A veces él la sorprendía con una caricia, o con un beso robado, y entonces la mirada de ella se derretía y su sonrisa parecía brillar. No lograban escuchar la conversación entre Krillin y Dieciocho, pero él siempre fue atento y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Había algo que hacía él para que la siempre seria y callada mujer se viera totalmente diferente a como la conocían.

Lo vieron ponerse de pie para sacar una flor del jardín. La rubia la aceptó y acercó a él para besarlo. Krillin a abrazó y entonces Trunks y Goten se alejaron del lugar. Ya habían visto suficiente.

* * *

—¡Ya no puedo comer más! —Exclamó Pilaf.

—No recordaba lo que era estar toda la semana sin pasar hambre —comentó Shu, feliz, con los ojos brillando de alegría.

—Yo todavía tengo espacio para el helado. ¡Comería helado todos los días! —Mai también se veía dichosa por no pasar hambre.

—Mai…

Los tres se abrazaron entre ellos cuando vieron a Trunks. Solo los separaba la mesa con comida, pero ya sabían de su velocidad extrema, por lo que no podrían huir si traía otra espantosa araña. Aún sentían sus feas patas imaginarias corriendo por su cuerpo

—¿Traes algo más feo que una araña, niño? O estás esperando a tu amigo para asustarnos —dijo Mai desconfiada. Trunks tenía una mano detrás de su espalda y no quería ver qué era.

—No Mai. Solo quería disculparme. Goten pensaba que la tarántula era algo lindo. No fue para asustarlos. Son mis invitados y deben sentirse cómodos.

Mai se relajó al escucharlo decir eso. Por alguna razón le creyó. Trunks podía ser muchas cosas, pero malvado no era, de eso estaba segura.

—Está bien, niño. Estás disculpado. —Fue adorable ver sus ojos azules brillar cuando lo disculpó.

—Me alegra mucho Mai. —Estiró la mano para mostrarle las flores que recolectó del jardín de la abuela. Estaba seguro que no se enojaría por sacarlas, además después la ayudaría a plantar más—. Me preguntaba si querías bailar conmigo… La fiesta aún no termina, y yo… y yo… —Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y le fue imposible continuar, pero afortunadamente para él, ella lo hizo.

—Está bien, niño precoz, podemos ir a bailar. —Se le acercó y aceptó tan lindo ramo de flores. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores, y no podía negarse—. Pero tus manos estarán donde yo las vea.

—¡Claro, por supuesto! —No entendió a qué se refería, pero le diría sí a todo. Había aceptado su invitación y no podía estar más feliz por eso. En ese momento escuchó a lo lejos el tema que estaba de moda y que tanto le gustaba, entones la tomó de la mano y llevó corriendo—. ¡Vamos, Mai, sé que te gustará!

—El joven Trunks es muy osado —dijo Shu.

—Eso es lo que pasa con estos millonarios. Están acostumbrados a salirse con la suya y que otros tapen sus escándalos, pero nosotros no lo permitiremos.

—Vamos a cuidar a Mai.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Corrieron detrás de la pareja para verificar que se cumplieran las normas de educación y decencia en la pista de baile.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el one shot **Sophy** , y quien lo lea también. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ti y para agradecer lo linda que eres.

Me encantó escribir de todas las parejas, aunque sea un poquito jajajaja, este fic tienen que tomarselo con humor, porque de eso es.

Gracias especiales a **Schala y Dika** que me ayudaron con la idea. Disfruté mucho escribirlo.

Cariños,

Dev.

14/07/2016.


End file.
